1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multilayer capacitor.
2. Related Background Art
Known as this kind of multilayer capacitor is one comprising a multilayer body in which a plurality of dielectric layers and a plurality of inner electrodes are alternately laminated, and a plurality of terminal conductors formed on the multilayer body.
Power supplies for central processing units (CPUs) mounted in digital electronic devices have been increasing their load current while lowering their voltage. Therefore, it has become very difficult to suppress the fluctuation in power supply voltage under a tolerable level in response to a drastic change in load current, whereby a multilayer capacitor known as decoupling capacitor has come into connection with a power supply. At the time when the load current fluctuates transiently, the multilayer capacitor supplies a current to the CPU, thereby suppressing the fluctuation of the power supply voltage.
In recent years, as the CPUs have further been raising their operating frequencies, the load current has been becoming faster and greater, whereby the multilayer capacitor used in the decoupling capacitor is demanded to increase its capacity and equivalent series resistance (ESR). Therefore, a multilayer capacitor whose terminal conductor has a multilayer structure including an inner resistance layer, so as to increase the equivalent series resistance has been under consideration.